Big Time Summer Tour
by MSUbtrfan
Summary: Four best friends get hired to be BTR's back-up dancers for the Big Time Summer Tour. What happens when heartache, and family emergencies happen during the tour? Will the guys fall in love as well?


_**Hey so I know that some of you might be upset that I took the two stories that I had in progress down and I'm sorry but I'm going to be working on them as well as this one. And I am going to say right from the start that I do not own the boys or the tour or anything you know. I do however own Danielle, Katie, Emily, and Jenna. I hope you all enjoy this story :)**_

I woke up to the sound of somebody pounding on my apartment door making me look at the clock at to see the glowing numbers _430 AM_ looking back me. I groaned and walked out of my room to see one of my best friends and roommate Katie walk out of her room as well.

"Who the hell knocks on somebody's door at 430 in the morning?" she asked me putting her blonde hair into a bun while I walked over to the door rubbing the sleep out of my eye before opening the door to reveal our two other best friends Jenna and Emily.

"Hey girls! Are you ready to go?" Emily asked coming in and hugging me before going over to Katie and giving her a hug as well and Jenna following her stopping to give us hugs. After they walked in I shut the door and walked over to the kitchen to grab some iced coffee from the fridge and passed them out to everyone.

Katie smiled at me before accepting hers knowing she couldn't stay awake without caffeine. "Why are you all here again?" Katie asked looking like she was about to fall asleep on the spot. Jenna laughed and looked at the living room where we each had a bunch of suit cases laying around.

"Um because we are leaving for tour right now remember?" she reminded us smiling at the surprised look on our faces. Katie and I exchanged looks before running to our rooms and throwing on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and putting on some boat shoes before running back into the living room to see Emily and Jenna waiting for by the door handing us our Big Time Rush jackets that were black that had BTR dancers embroidered on the front and had our names on the back with the boys logo.

"Come on the boys are waiting for us downstairs with the buses so we can get this tour started" Emily said singing a little making all of us laugh and walk out the door before Katie locked our apartment. "I still can't believe that we are going to be on tour for four months!" I told the girls pulling my strawberry blonde hair into a pony tail as we rode the elevator down to the lobby to meet the guys. The girls giggled at me "Are you sure you are going to be able to go four months without seeing Drew?" Emily asked sarcastically making me roll my eyes.

"I know you all aren't a huge fan of Drew but he is a sweetheart to me and he makes me happy" I told them as we walked off the elevator and into the lobby to see the guys sitting on the couch waiting for us. "And we both believe that we can make it work even though I'm on tour" I told them and they nodded their heads. The guys finally noticed and got off the couch to help us with our bags.

I noticed that they guys were fairly awake for it being 445 in the morning but I was guessing that it was mostly excitement than anything else. "Hey guys" I greeted them when they got close enough and gave them a hug before they went to the other girls.

The guys gave all the girls a hug before walking back towards the couch to talk for a little bit. Logan walked over to me and threw his arm around my shoulder making me smile "Morning sleepy heads, did you forget about today?" he asked teasing us. Katie and I look at each other before answering.

"Of course not!" We answered in unison making Emily and Jenna laugh. "I mean who could forget that we are going to be on tour for the next four months with Big Time Rush!" Katie said fan-girling making all of us laugh. "Well then let's go and get this party started" Carlos said dancing towards the door making us laugh again.

We were almost out the door when I saw Drew and heard him call my name. "Hey Danielle!" he called and opened his arms for a hug and I ran towards him hugging him back. "Hey Drew" I told him when I pulled back. "What are you doing here?" I asked him making him laugh. "What you think I would let you leave for four months with the guys without saying good-bye?"

At the mention of the guys they all looked over and waved at Drew unenthusiastically and said hey and Drew waved back. "I'm going to miss you baby" he told me hugging me again pulling me closer to his chest. "I'm going to miss you too, but we can text and Skype and stuff right?" I asked him looking up at him smiling and he nodded his head. "Right" he told me before pecking my lips making me smile even bigger.

"Danielle it's time to go!" Jenna called from our bus looking at me and I nodded my head at her before turning back to Drew. "Well this is it" I told him smiling sadly and he nodded his head slightly before kissing me passionately before pulling away and hugging. I pulled away from the hug and walked towards the bus only to turn around and wave to Drew one last time before stepping onto the girls' bus.

I looked at the girls and laughed when I saw them all fighting over which bunk they got. My laughter caught their attention and they looked at me and smiled. "So who is sleeping where?" I asked them and Katie stepped up. "Emily and I are sleeping in this hallway while you and Jenna are in the other hallway" she told me pointing to the hallway next to the bathroom. Jenna and I exchanged looks before shrugging and headed back to where our bunks were and claiming both the top bunks.

We worked on put some things away on the bus like our food and dishes in their proper place before relaxing in the back lounge when the TV popped on by itself making each of us jump a little bit. We looked at the TV to see three different video chat windows pop up and cover the screen.

"Hello ladies" Henry the tour manager said when his face appeared on the screen and on the other screens James and Carlos appeared on one and Kendall and Logan on the other one. "This kind of weird" Jenna said and we nodded our heads in agreement making Henry and the guys laugh.

"This is so we can have meetings while we are on the road" Henry explained "So first of all I want to say get pumped for the tour because it's going to be a blast" he told us and we cheered making the guys laugh. "So first of all there is to be NO drama between any of you at any time understood?" Henry told looking at all of us and we nodded our heads. "Next, you all can hang out on one bus if we are traveling and we will get there in one day but I want you all sleeping on your own buses, however I understand that you can lose track of time and we are not going to stop and you are on someone else's bus hanging out. If that is the case you are to sleep on the couch if it is the opposite sex got it?" he asked us very seriously and we all nodded our heads.

We just went over some rules and the guys or Henry answered any questions we had before we said that we were going to sleep for a little while longer the boys said good night.

"Oh girls one more thing" Henry said before we turned off the TV making us look at them. "Welcome to the Big Time Summer Tour!" the guys cheered making us smile before turning off the TV and going to our bunks and closing the curtains and falling asleep thinking the exactly same thing.

_The tour starts now_


End file.
